Dont Make Me Choose
by Magical Malady
Summary: They say you're not supposed to fall for an enemy, that you should fall for your best friend instead. What if your best friends made you choose between them and the one you love? Lies, Loyalty, Secrets, and betrayals... -ABANDONED-
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Don't Make Me Choose**

Summary: They say you're not supposed to fall for an enemy, that you should fall for your best friend instead. What happens when that doesn't work out, when it happens the other way around? What if your best friends tried making you choose between them and the one you love? Draco/Hermione, 7th year but with HBP timeline (if that makes sense), Alt. Universe, the Draco in this story is still the same old Draco, but he's a romantic at heart that nobody gets to see. I want this to turn out kind of long, maybe 10 chapters, but I don't know yet. Hope you like it!

Chapter Title: **Where Loyalties Lay**

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I miss you already. When did I last see you, a few weeks ago? It honestly feels like forever… Have you finished packing your hundreds of books? Honestly, sometimes I wonder why you bother reading anymore. You hardly have the time for it, what with dealing with Potty and Weasel all the time. If you're finished packing everything, do you want to meet up one last time before we have to leave on Saturday? I think it would be best if it were on your side, though. I think it's a good idea to keep this to ourselves for the time being. Where do you want to meet up at? P _

_My love, we have to figure out what we are going to do about this. It is going to be so much harder being together during the year. I don't want you to tell Potter about us. I promised you I wouldn't hurt them, but if they found out, they would give me a reason to, and I'm not sure I could keep my promise if that happened. You know that I wouldn't hurt you for any reason, I just hope that they would do the same. Please write back soon, preferably today if you aren't busy. I love you… _

Draco 

Hermione Granger was sitting at the desk in her small bedroom, absently stroking Draco's majestic owl, as she read his letter a second time. She ran her fingers through her bushy brown hair and sighed deeply. There were only two days left before they had to go back to Hogwarts, and she had only seen Draco twice in the last month. She truly hoped that they would be able to see each other one last time, and now she knew that it would happen. Opening a few drawers of her polished-wood desk, wondering where she put the last of her parchment. It was then that she realized there was a second sheet to Draco's letter. P

_I thought you might need this. –DM_

Laughing to herself, she thought I It's a good thing nobody else knows I'm this disorganized! I She looked over to her trunk and saw the other two letters she had yet to respond to: one from Harry Potter and the other from Ron Weasley, which was sure to have a second letter from Ginny. She took a deep breath and grabbed a simple Muggle pen.

_Draco,_

_I miss you too, my love. Yes, it was a few weeks ago, when we had lunch in that French restaurant. You know full well I don't own hundreds of books. Twenty at the most. And I do have time for reading; sometimes, when I have to get away from Harry and Ron, I'll go up to the Girls' Dorm and read for a while. You should try it; you might not be so stressed out if you did. _

_I would love to meet up. How about tonight? I know of a really good Italian restaurant, I'll pay this time. (It's my turn. I'm not going to let you spoil me.) If you don't want Italian, there's also a really good Mexican food place a few blocks from here. Let me know which one you're in the mood for. _

_I think keeping this to ourselves is a good idea for now. But I'm not going to lie to you; it will be very hard keeping this from Harry and Ron. I will have to tell them at some point, as I'm sure you'd like to tell someone too. For the time being, I think we should meet up in the Room of Requirement (I'll show you where it's at) maybe once of twice a week… And I thank you for promising me that, and they will promise me the same when the time comes. I am sure of it. Lets talk about this some more tonight; I have a few more letters to write. I love you. _

Hermione 

She put the letter in the envelope Draco used and gave it to his owl; he nipped affectionately and flew off, faster even than Hedwig. Hermione got up to stretch herself out, and walked into her kitchen. Her mother, Jane, was sitting at the table, doing something that eerily resembled clipping coupons.

"Hey, mum?" Hermione said to get her attention. Her mother looked up quickly, her hair just as frizzy as her daughter's, if not more.

"Yes, dear?" She asked, setting down her purple scissors and brushing white piles of something into a paper bag.

"I might be going out either tonight or tomorrow night, I'm not sure yet." She said, blushing so faintly her own mother might not notice it.

"Is it with that nice blond boy? I like him, he's really polite for a teenager." Her mother said in the way only a mother can. This time, she noticed the blush on her daughter's otherwise pale face and grinned. "Hey, I said I liked him, didn't I? Go ahead, but don't be out too late. Oh, you also have to tell me where you're going, when you find out. Will I be able to meet his parents this time?"

"I really don't think so. They're the kind of people that think we're scum," Hermione said, looking away from her.

"Oh, I understand. The whole, what was it, 'Muggle versus Wizard' thing again? Well as long as he doesn't hurt you I like him. He doesn't seem like the kind of person to hurt someone just because they aren't like them." Her mother picked her scissors back up, pulled another stack of newspapers toward her and started flipping through the grocery advertisements again.

"He isn't," Hermione said, walking out of the kitchen quickly, wondering why Draco's parents had to be the very definition of scum. He said his mother isn't as bad as his father, but she still has no excuse for the way she treats Muggle-born and half-blood people. Hermione runs to her room, grabbing the letters on her trunk while collapsing onto her bed, which happens to have red and gold pillows.

She opens the first letter, the one from Ron, and as she had guessed, there were two letters stuffed into the envelope. The second, of course, was a short note from Ginny. She had received a letter from at least one of the three of them every day this summer, and frankly, she wanted a break from it all. The letter from Ron wasn't yet another request for her to come over a third time this summer, but making sure she would be at Kings Cross on time. Ginny's letter, however, was the fourth letter in a row asking her to come over, claiming she needed some 'girl time.' Harry was playing the overprotective brother for some reason, and his letter made him sound extremely worried about her. She felt bad for worrying him, for being so distant, but they have been her life the last six years, and she felt that it was about time for her to change that up a bit.

She wondered if Harry and Ron would approve of her and Draco's relationship, then almost laughed at herself. _Of course they wouldn't… they would think that he did something to me, or that some other Slytherin did… _she thought bitterly. She also wondered how Ron would take it; it was no secret how he felt about her, but she just didn't feel the same. She hadn't felt that for him in a few years, to tell the truth. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt them, and she was going to do that in the worst way possible: Dating the enemy.

**¤¤**

_Hermione,_

_I'll meet you at your house at seven, I'm taking a portkey (please don't ask how, I would rather not say). Italian sounds great, Love. If you really want to pay for yourself, go ahead. But I am not going to let you pay for me. Okay, that sounds horrible. Please let me pay for myself. I had a few galleons changed to your currency earlier today for our date. Yes, it's a date. I'll see you tonight, my love._

Draco 

Hermione grinned, trying to suppress giggles. '_Yes, it's a date.' _She walked over to her closet, which was relatively large for her small bedroom, and started searching for the perfect outfit. Her dresses, though not 'fancy,' were too fancy for the occasion. To wear blue jeans and a T-shirt would seem almost rude. In the back of her closet, she found _the_ perfect outfit; she had found a black, low-cut blouse and a short black skirt with a slit halfway up the left side. Not very revealing, because she didn't want to look inappropriate, but it was perfect for this date. Knowing Draco, he would most likely wear all black also.

As 7 o'clock neared, Hermione became nervous. Although they had been dating since the beginning of summer, she felt like this every time they met up. Everything she did seemed to make the second hand turn even slower. After what seemed like hours, she heard a faint 'whooshing' noise and somebody knocked on her front door. Heart racing, she ran to the door and swung it open to see Draco's smile. It was hard to believe that only a handful of people had seen his true smile, and that she was one of the few.

"Hello Hermione," Draco said smiling, taking her hand and pulling her close to him. She stepped up to him, and gave him a tight hug. When she pulled back, she saw that he was still smiling, more of a smirk, actually, so she kissed him lightly and led him into her house.

"I missed you," she whispered, and they walked into the sitting room.

"I could tell," he retorted, smirking. "Hello Mrs. Granger. How are you?" Draco was using every ounce of charm he had to try and stay on Hermione's mother's good side.

"Please, call me Jane. And I'm doing well, thank you. Where are you two heading tonight?" she asked, still clipping coupons. Hermione wondered why it would take six hours to clip coupons.

"We're going to go to Maggiano's; we're in the mood for Italian." Hermione answered, smiling up at Draco, who was nearly a full head taller than her.

"Just don't be out too late, alright? Eleven at the latest." She resumed her clipping, not even noticing when Hermione and Draco left the room.

**¤¤**

In a secluded booth, Hermione and Draco were sitting across from each other laughing. It was amazing how his personality seemed to change when he was with her. This was a side of him that nobody had ever seen before, not even himself.

"Did you ever think that this would happen?" Hermione asked suddenly, trying to pull a serious face only to start laughing again.

"Honestly, no, I didn't. If someone had asked me a few months ago, I probably would have laughed in their face. But here we are." He told her, no longer laughing. It was his up front honesty that Hermione loved. She smiled at him; it was her way of telling him that it was alright.

"Well, then I have a question for you. What happened?" She smiled, albeit a small one. She was truly curious about what changed, how this really happened.

"I'm really not sure. What I do know is that when I saw you in France, something took over. All I wanted was to be near you. To tell you the truth, it was the first time I had felt that. I was sickened with myself, but I couldn't help it. Part of me needed you, and I couldn't deny it. What about you? What made you give up your high Gryffindor standards to be with a lowly snake like me?" Draco had a very faint red tint about his face, almost like he was ashamed of himself.

"It isn't easy for me to admit this, but I've had a thing for you since Third Year." She grinned sheepishly. Draco's hung open in shock.

"Are you joking? You hit me!"

"I had to, and no, I'm not joking. It's all true. Just, something about you drew me in. I knew it was impossible, so I just lived my life like I would have otherwise."

"Well, that's all in the past now. How long has it been for us, two months?" Draco asked, trying to change the subject.

"Nearly. Three more days and it will be. Hey, what time will you be at King's Cross Saturday?" She asked him, also trying to change the subject.

"About half an hour before the train leaves. Why, do you want to meet me? I don't think that's the greatest idea."

"No, I just want to catch a glimpse of you. It probably sounds pathetic, but it's true." Hermione was now blushing furiously, and Draco was trying hard not to laugh at the sight. "What? I'm not going to lie to you!"

"I'll make sure you see me, don't worry about that. But, there's still one thing we have to work out. When are we sending owls? The way I see it, meals won't be a good time."

"Then how about an hour after dinner every night, and we'll send the owls to our dormitories. That way, Harry and Ron won't find out until we decide, and no other Slytherins will find out. Sound good, Love?"

"Yeah, it does. But what do you mean, until we decide to tell Potty and Weasel? I don't want them knowing. I don't want anyone knowing for a while." Hermione looked down when he insulted her two closest friends, but met his eyes.

"Neither do I, but I have to tell _Harry _and _Ron _at some point. I can't keep this from them forever. Plus, they're bound to find out eventually. That's how they are." She said pointedly, trying not to grin.

"Alright, fine, but we _both_ decide when to tell them. Now lets eat," he said, seeing the waiters finally show up with their food.

**¤¤**

Thats all for the first chapter... The way I originally wrote it, it was 3100 words, so I cut it roughly in half. Second half up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

¤¤

It was finally time for them to go back to school, and the train to Hogwarts was filling up quickly with both the new and eager, and the old and experienced. Hermione was sorry to be one of the many seventh years, as this was her last year as a student at the famous school. When you live somewhere for almost a full seven years of your life, it grows on you.

"Be good, alright Hun? And remember to write at least once every few weeks, so I know what's going on. And if anything bad happens between you and that blonde kid, I'd appreciate if you told me." Hermione's mother kept going, until she was forced to interrupt.

"Mum, don't worry, I'll write, okay? And I won't do anything stupid this year. Feel better?"

"Much. Have fun Hermione." She drove away, quickly yelling "Don't you dare get pregnant!" before she was out of earshot, leaving a much-embarrassed Hermione at the station with her overstuffed trunk.

Hermione looked around for not only her blonde secret, but Ron and Harry as well. She saw a large mass of red, and immediately headed over there, knowing that only one family has that many redheads in Hogwarts. As she neared them, they seemed to all turn as one. She caught Draco's eye from the other end of the platform, and she could see that he was clearly disappointed.

"Hermione! What happened to you?" Harry asked quickly, beating everyone out to the first question.

"What do you mean? I've just been really busy this summer. Sorry I couldn't spend more time at the Burrow." The last comment was directed to Mrs. Weasley, who's gaze immediately softened.

"You practically disappeared off the face of the earth! Didn't you get our owls?" Harry demanded further.

"I told you, I was really busy. I was barely home the entire summer." _At least it isn't a complete lie_, she thought as she said it.

"Well you could've told us, we've been worried," Ron said, not really meeting her eye. Hermione instantly felt bad about them not knowing, and especially with her knowing how Ron felt. She brushed it off and gave each of them a quick hug. When she hugged Ginny, she saw Draco again in the distance. He flashed her a quick smile to let her know that he saw her, and she nodded in response.

"Look, we've gotta get on the train, like right now. It's going to leave in a minute." Ginny told her mother, grabbing her small purse and giving her one last hug.

"Be good this year. _No more adventures!_ If I get even one letter…" she let the threat hang. Everyone laughed, even Arthur, who was much quieter than usual.

"We'll be good Mrs. Weasley," Harry swore, and they all left for the train.

"Speak for yourself Harry." Ginny said quickly, grinning widely at her mother.

"Dont even think about it Ginevra Molly Weasley. One letter..." she said again, everyone else trying not to laugh at the second threat.

They bumped into Neville Longbottom, literally, who just so happened to be looking for his toad for a record seventh year in a row. He joined them and pulled Luna Lovegood along in the search for a free compartment.

"If it isn't Potty, Weasel, Loony and the Mudblood," they heard from behind them.

"Still can't think of a name for me, Malfoy?" Neville chirped, having learned last year that standing up for yourself and you friends is more important than a bloody nose every so often.

"No, Longbottom. Your's is just one that I only use on special occassions. Remember that full body bind?" Neville's face went bright red and he stalked away, muttering a quick "See you guys later."

Draco Malfoy smirked at their reaction; Hermione was able to sneak him a small smile since everyone was looking the other way. He forced his way through the crowd, being careful to run his hand against hers while elbowing Ron (though not as hard as he would have liked).

"Watch it Malfoy," Ron threatened, his hand gripping his wand.

"You wouldn't do it. You're too chicken to risk getting torn away from your precious Mudblood and boyfriend Potty." Draco laughed, risking a glance at Hermione. As Ron's ears turned a very peculiar shade of red, Draco turned around to find his usual compartment. Harry sighed and started walking again, and eventually everyone followed.

"Look, it's our last year here. Let's just try and enjoy it, and not get too worked up over Dr-Malfoy," Hermione said, nearly slipping, as she sat down in her usual seat in their compartment.

"I just wish he'd lay off sometimes," Neville said sadly, sitting next to Luna. "I'm really getting sick of this. Just think, we're all of-age now, except for Luna, we could have jinxed him or something. I wanted to, at least."

"So do we, but he's not worth it." Hermione said; Harry just rolled his eyes at her.

"Haven't you learned anything Hermione? He won't let up, and neither will we until he does. At least we aren't starting the trouble." He said smiling. She just sighed and asked Luna if she could borrow her copy of The Quibbler.

"Hey, you said you'd tell us what kept you so busy!" Ron demanded suddenly, after a while of silence and light conversation between everyone but Hermione. She looked up, surprised, and raised one eyebrow at him.

"No I didnt, I just said that I was busy." she said quickly.

"Hermione, please. We were all really worried about you. We heard from you, what, a whole three times the entire summer?

"You sure you want to know?" she asked, hoping they would back off. All four of them nodded eagerly. "Fine then. I was doing a lot of traveling. I went to France again, and I hung out with some new friends. Muggles of course. I was only at home for about two weeks, since I was either at the Burrow or out of the country."

"What's with you and traveling, Hermione?" Ron asked laughing.

"I get rather bored at home and I like to learn new things. Gee, I thought you were one of my best friends, Ron," she said to the entire compartment laughing and Ron's ears returning to their scarlet hue again.

"I'm glad you weren't stuck at home all summer Hermione." Luna said, speaking for the first time since joining them. Hermione's face turned slightly pink, from both pleasure and guilt, and Ginny entered the compartment.

"Hey, conductor says we'll be there in about twenty minutes, better change soon." She told them, already in her school robes, although she did look a bit disheveled.

"Thanks Gin. You three," she said, pointing to Ron, Harry and Neville, "Out so we can change."

"Aw, why do we have to leave? It's not like we haven't seen it all before." Ron whined jokingly.

"Because, Ron, unless you've found a way to spy on me when I'm at the Burrow, you are never seeing these parts." Hermione said laughing. They all filed out slowly, each throwing a quick glance behind them, leaving just Hermione and Luna.

"So who were you seeing?" Luna asked quietly as she pulled her robes out of her bag, shocking Hermione.

"Nobody! What makes you think I was?" she said very quickly, willing her face not to get red. _Was I that obvious?_

"I notice these things. If you don't want to tell me, fine. I don't take offense, and I won't tell anyone what I think. But if you need to tell someone, I'm here." Hermione had never heard her talk that way before. It made her seem, sad to say, almost normal.

"Thank you Luna, but there's nothing to tell. But if something does happen, I promise I'll tell you." She said smiling, truly meeting her eyes this time. However, she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. _If she could tell, it's only a matter of time before we're found out…before Harry and Ron find out…_

Word Count: ch1 & 2 3400


End file.
